


Гермиона Грейнджер способна справиться с любой проблемой

by Nagini_snake



Series: Маленькие сказки о семейной жизни [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagini_snake/pseuds/Nagini_snake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гермиона Грейнджер способна справиться с любой проблемой</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гермиона Грейнджер способна справиться с любой проблемой

**Author's Note:**

> Впервые опубликовано в 2013 году.

Гарри резко хватанул ртом воздух и попытался подняться еще раз - ничего не получилось. Ног он не чувствовал вовсе, руки почти не слушались, все тело покрывали длинные тонкие кровоточащие порезы, удивительно похожие на последствия применения Сектумсемпры. Где-то вдалеке шумели, разбиваясь о прибрежные камни, морские волны - значит, аппарировать ему все-таки удалось, вот только очень неудачно. 

Боли не было совсем – Мерлин его разберет, от чего. Может, это следствие шока, а может, нервы какие-то к чертям собачьим повреждены, впрочем, от всего этого было мало радости: вот так по-тихому и в одиночестве истечь кровью в паре десятков ярдов от дикого побережья Средиземного моря - пожалуй, один из худших способов умереть. Он должен был подумать о Северусе, когда решался на этот идиотский шаг, должен был послушать Гермиону, которая предупреждала о том, что аппарировать на такое расстояние, да еще и по колдографиям удается только людям с ярчайшим образным воображением. Но он же, Мордред его разбери, особенный! Он же все может!

Позавчера Северус сказал, что давно хотел побывать на Средиземном море, но так ни разу в жизни и не удалось выкроить для своей маленькой мечты и пары дней. Рассказал он об этом между делом, ни к чему, но Гарри твердо решил, что извернется как угодно, но на этих же выходных его бесконечно занятой зельевар будет мочить свои красивые ступни в прибрежных волнах теплого моря где-нибудь в Испании, Португалии или Франции – в общем, там, куда за столь короткий срок удастся достать международный портал.

Порталов не было. До обеда он оббегал все туристические конторы магического Лондона, включая полулегальные и даже откровенно нелегальные. Порталов не было совсем: ни за деньги, ни после демонстрации продавцу шрама на лбу. «Самый сезон, чего же вы хотели, мистер Поттер?»

И он рискнул. Купил во «Флориш и Блоттс» набор колдографий с видами Андалусии, выбрал одну и аппарировал – слава богу, хватило ума попробовать это сделать в одиночку. Конечно же, его расщепило, и вот теперь лежит он здесь, надежно скрытый от любых глаз густыми зарослями незнакомой ему растительности, и истекает кровью. Пугала не смерть – ее Поттер никогда не боялся, но сердце сжималось от осознания того факта, что Северус никогда не узнает, что случилось и, может быть даже, будет думать, что Гарри от него ушел – просто взял и ушел, не попрощавшись. 

Яркая южная птица громко крикнула в ветвях над самой его головой, и Гарри проснулся. Сердце колотилось где-то в горле, на лбу выступила испарина, а пальцы, все еще сжимавшие колдографию с изображением испанского берега, ощутимо дрожали. Вот же ж черт! Гарри с трудом поднялся и побрел на кухню утолять внезапно накатившую жажду. Он просто уснул, это был только сон, - успокаивал он себя, жадно приникая к стакану с ледяной водой, но желание попробовать аппарировать внутрь открытки улетучилось, как не бывало. Неужели ничего не получится?

В камине затрещало пламя, и тишину кухни нарушил звонкий голос Гермионы.

\- Гарри! Гарри, ты дома? – он ответил не сразу, все еще не в силах до конца успокоиться после пережитого во сне кошмара, и подруга не на шутку встревожилась. – Гарри! Ты же не стал аппарировать, правда? – прокричала она в пустоту, и только тогда он сумел стряхнуть с себя оторопь и подойти к камину.

\- Нет, но собирался, - буркнул он, не здороваясь. – А потом мне приснилось, что меня расщепило, и я подыхаю внутри вот этой самой открытки, - он потряс все еще зажатой в ладони карточкой с манящим пейзажем.

\- И расщепило бы, - уверенно кивнула Гермиона, - но можешь не переживать: я все организовала.

\- Ты раздобыла портал? – изумился Поттер, и сердце его застучало быстрее. Он всегда знал, что Гермиона Грейнджер способна справиться с любой проблемой.

\- Нет, - расстроилась девушка, - но есть другой выход. Папа через своего пациента сумел достать авиабилет в Малагу, на завтрашнее раннее утро…

\- Я же говорил тебе, что перелет – не вариант! У Северуса всего два дня выходных, и если мы потратим восемь часов на полет туда-обратно, да еще часа четыре на толкание в аэропорту, плюс время, необходимое, чтобы добраться до места… 

\- Ты меня не дослушал! Ты летишь в Малагу. Один! Рон завтра за тебя выйдет на работу – он уже договорился, а ты летишь. Четыре часа лету, дава-три часа там, потом в аэропорт, и рейс обратно. Часов за двенадцать обернешься, и будешь дома к вечеру. 

\- Так, - протянул Гарри, - и что?

\- И то. Сможешь в субботу утром схватить Снейпа в охапку и аппарировать в уже знакомую тебе местность.

\- Ты же говорила, что это далеко? – на самом деле Гарри спорил уже из любви к искусству, отлично понимая, что подруга решила его проблему. Как всегда.

\- Далеко, - Гермиона заговорщицки подмигнула. – Но прошлым летом я легко сумела аппарировать нас с Роном в Ракушку, а это ничуть не ближе. Думаю, ты справишься не хуже. 

***

На свой рейс он чуть не опоздал, но и в этом можно было отыскать плюсы: не пришлось толпиться в очереди на регистрацию, стоять в еще большей очереди на посадку – все ждали только его.

\- Двенадцатый ряд, место «Д», - проворковала стюардесса, и Поттер, растянув в ответ губы на ее дежурную улыбку, протиснулся, миновав бизнес-класс, в узкий вход в салон новенького Аэробуса. 

На месте под литерой «Е» мирно восседал Северус Снейп собственной персоной.

\- Но, - выдохнул Гарри, плюхаясь на свое кресло, - а как?.. У тебя же всего два дня…

\- Мисс Грейнджер уговорила меня взять отпуск на неделю, - ухмыльнулся Северус, настолько явно наслаждаясь недоумением Гарри, - смею надеяться, ты не против, Поттер?

\- Нет, - выдохнул Гарри, все еще не в силах справиться с потрясением – счастливым потрясением, - конечно, нет! 

Он ведь всегда знал, что Гермиона Грейнджер способна справиться с любой проблемой.

**Fin.**


End file.
